Soulmates
by ShippyWrites
Summary: Soulmate eyes could be weird sometimes.


I had LadyNoir July all planned out I swear, but I haven't been able to write lately? It all ends up a cringy mess? I was just gonna publish some old fic but then decided to write this instead. I'm gonna end up doing some prompts for Fluff Month and some for AU August, just a bunch of one-shots

*turns Plagues all the way up to where it borderline busts my speaker*

Enjoy!

* * *

LadyNoir - Soulmates

"My soulmate is a freak of nature."

Those were the first words Marinette could manage, staring at herself in the mirror on her tenth birthday.

She had heard of people with odd soulmates, with an off eye or weird color, but this was another level she had never heard of.

Her left eye now had a deep emerald green iris, the color itself was gorgeous, something she could see herself falling for. It was the rest of the eye she couldn't understand. The sclera was a bright glowing green and the pupil a black slit.

Like a cat's.

Oh.

Oh _no_.

She had a cat eye.

Marinette _screamed_.

...

" _MY SOULMATE IS SO PRETTY!_ "

Adrien squealed, bolting into his parent's room and leaping onto the bed.

" _MAMA! PAPA! LOOK! SHE'S PERFECT_!"

Emille sat up quickly, grabbing her son by the shoulders to look at his right eye. With a gasp, she shook Gabriel awake, pulling Adrien closer. Gabriel flipped over with a groan before lighting up at the eye.

It was a stunning bluebell eye, deep and loving.

"She is indeed beautiful." Emile smiled, kissing his forehead.

"I can't wait to meet her! I love her!" The boy beamed, flopping into his back and outstretching his arms, accidentally slapping Gabriel.

"I'm sure she's thrilled to meet you as well, Adrien." He laughed, removing the hand from his cheek and standing up, "But now it's time for breakfast."

...

No one knew what Marinette's soulmate eye looked like, it was a complete mystery. It was always hidden under an eye patch, and there was always a different reason.

"It's wonky."

"They're missing an eye."

"It's too stunning for _your_ eyes, Chloe."

Not even her parents had ever seen it. They had run into her room only to see her wearing an eye patch from her old pirate costume. She didn't take it off the rest of the day.

Over the years, Marinette had created a number of eye patches for a number of events. They were always gorgeous and well made, but they still bothered her friends and family.

What on Earth was she hiding?

...

If you've met Adrien, you've seen his soulmate's eye. He wore an eye patch as well, but only because of his father's demands.

He didn't want it seen by the public.

The problem with Adrien was, if you even greeted him he would tear it away to show off the blue eye. Anyone could see how proud he was of it, how proud he was of his soulmate.

"Isn't it beautiful?!"

"She's amazing!"

"I love her so much!"

Some people questioned his enthusiasm (how could you love someone you haven't met?), but no one had the heart to say anything. They'd simply nod and smile at the beaming boy, silently praying for his soulmate.

Marinette was digging through her box of eye patches, searching for a red one she could throw on quickly. Tikki floated next to her, thinking quietly. Suddenly, Marinette shot up, grinning in victory.

"Found it!"

The kwami watched as Marinette closed her eyes and removed the pink patch she had been wearing.

"Can I see it, Marinette?"

"See what?"

"Your soulmate eye."

Biting her lip, Marinette contemplated it. Tikki was bound to find out sooner or later, right? She was a magical...bug thing…

God, this whole situation is insane, what's a weird soulmate eye?

Opening her eyes, she awaited the kwami's response.

"Marinette, I don't think you need that eye patch."

...

Adrien was digging through his box of eye patches, searching for one in particular. He had his heart set on a black one, adorned with a bright green paw print. It had been a weird choice at the time, but now it made sense.

"Adrien, kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be out in public, right? I'm gonna need an eye patch to help conceal my identity."

"What?"

"So no one sees that Adrien and Chat Noir have the same soulmate eye. I have the perfect one, too!"

"You're not gonna be needing that, Kid."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

...

Running on rooftops had never been something Marinette wanted to do, but now she was addicted. It was a rush she would never get over. Perhaps she could enjoy it more later, when there wasn't a rock monster running wild.

...If running was a thrill...what about the yo-yo?

Stopping dead in her tracks, Marinette whipped the yo-yo out and launched it across the sky.

...

Adrien was a pretty agile person with good balance, so this was a breeze for him. Balancing on his baton, each end on a roof, was simple. He liked the feeling it gave him. Oddly enough, he felt secure.

Smiling, he continued to walk, humming a tune.

That is, until he looked up at the sound of a scream.

...

Dangling from a baton by a yo-yo string probably wasn't the ideal way to meet your new partner, yet that's the situation Ladybug and Chat Noir were in.

"Hello! Nice of you to drop in!" Chat Noir beamed, eyes shut with a blinding smile on his lips.

 _Nailed it._

"Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" Ladybug cried, looking down...or rather up.

 _Nice going, Marinette._

They were quickly detangled, dusting themselves off. Chat caught his baton from the air, going to put it back.

"You must be the partner my kwami told me about! I'm..Chat...Noir…."

He trailed off as she raised her head, tugging the yo-yo from wherever it was hooked.

"Yeah!" The yo-yo zipped back into her hands as she looked up, "I'm...Ladybug."

Both weapons clanked to the ground as their eyes met.

...

Tingling.

Magic.

Fizzy.

Enlightening.

There were no proper words to describe the sensation running through them, but these could work.

Marinette starred as his blue eye swirled, mixing with the green of hers until it was completely finished, matching his opposite eye.

Adrien was enchanted by the scene he'd only heard of. Her green cat eye was like a tye dye shirt of black and green, then slowly became the eye he'd been so familiar with seeing in the mirror.

Neither of them could move, stuck to the ground.

It wasn't until a loud bang was heard that they snapped out of it, the last few minutes spinning through their minds.

Then it set in.

Their soulmate was right in front of them.

"Hello."

Ladybug breathed, waving a shy hand at him.

"I love you."

"What?!"

"I love you!"

She couldn't hold back a gasp as Chat Noir scooped her up, spinning around. Tears were flowing freely down his face as he laughed.

"I've been waiting to meet you for so long!"

Ladybug felt a twinge of guilt for not looking forward to this more, but she tossed it away deciding to live in the moment.

This was her soulmate and you know what?

She loved him, too.

"I love you!" She giggled, linking their hands together as he put her down, "I love you, too!"

Pecking her forehead, he pulled her into a warm embrace, nuzzling her neck.

"I've dreamt of this for so long. We're gonna be the best soulmates ever." He proclaimed quietly, a vow of sorts, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes. We will be."

...

It wasn't until the next night, after all of Stoneheart was said and done, that they got to talk about it.

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the edge of a rooftop, her head on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. They were comfortable, basking in the warmth of their soulmate.

"So," Chat started, gently massaging her hip with his thumb, "I've finally found you, and I can't even know who you are?"

"...Chat, it's for the best." She sighed, taking his opposite hand to hold it in her own.

"I know! I know. I just...It's frustrating."

"Of course it is, but we'll make it work, right?"

"Definitely."

It was another moment before a new thought occurred to him.

"No one can know we found our soulmates."

He felt Ladybug's breath hitch before she groaned.

"Yep. I'll have to keep wearing the eye patch."

"I'll...have to get one."

Releasing herself from his hold, Ladybug flopped onto her back, huffing.

"This sucks, Chat."

Falling next to her, Chat took her hand once again and nodded.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't trade finding my soulmate for simplicity, would you?"

"Nah. Now we've got a cool story to tell our kids one day."

Chat looked at her in surprise, blushing brightly at the prospect of a future together. Meanwhile, Ladybug didn't seem to have any problems with what she'd just said, turning and kissing his cheek.

Bushing and pulling her close, Chat grinned, kissing her cheek in return.

Yeah.

They'd make this work.

* * *

Fin!

I realize people aren't supposed to proclaim they're in love so quickly, blame the Barbie movies, okay?

Also, as much as it hurts, no Umbrella Scene in this AU.

Also also, I realize I changed what happened in Origins, but please just work with me.

The rest of August will be posted separately to make my number of fanfics seem more impressive. But seriously, I don't want to shove them all in one place, it just isn't something I'd like to do. If there's any interest I may write a reveal in this au for the 28th or something.

I finished this at like one am yesterday so I'm barely publishing it today. I am behind as usual.

Please review and have a pawsome day!


End file.
